


In the Glowing

by thesleepingsatellite



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-11
Updated: 2002-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsatellite/pseuds/thesleepingsatellite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In pursuit of a gorgeous shot, Viggo convinces the cast and crew to spend the night out under the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Glowing

~Part One~

Fire's burning, fire's burning  
Draw nearer, draw nearer  
In the glowing, in the glowing  
Come sing and be merry  
\- old campfire song

The sun came up over the horizon, painting the sky in brilliant shades of orange, gold and pink. Viggo allowed the warmth of the sun to penetrate his body: it hit his skin, and sank into his very soul. Drawing a deep breath, he allowed the essence of the sunrise to filter into his being, the golden glow seeping deeper into his body, filling him with a feeling of peace and contentment.

It was beautiful.

The sun rose as he continued to drive towards the East. It moved upwards from the horizon, tracing its arcing path across the sky. Viggo drew a sigh of contentment as he navigated his car towards the sunrise, reaching for his sunglasses as the sunlight increased in intensity. Every day should be as beautiful as this. He felt truly fortunate to be able to witness such beauty in the world.

Working on these films had brought him such joy - so much beauty, in so many forms. He never ceased to be awestruck by the vistas that were set before him every day: mountains whose snow covered peaks reached majestically for the sky; green, verdant forests that were home to ever manner of beast and bird; wide, roaring rivers and dark lakes full of deep mysteries. A sky so blue and infinite that it seemed to go on foreverà and perhaps it did. And the glory that he was witness to at this moment: sunrises that painted that sky in every colour of the rainbow.

Viggo pulled his car into shoot's makeshift parking lot. Although it was still early, the location was humming with activity. The crew were readying their equipment for today's Three Hunters shoot - people were everywhere, setting up shots, making sure that the craft services tent was up and running, walking about with pages of script.

Viggo sat back on the hood of his car, still watching the sunrise. He wanted to take a moment to absorb the beauty of the morning's colours before the hectic day began. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, absorbing the golden warm rays of the sun into his being.

He did not open his eyes until a car pulled into the lot beside him. Barrie got out of the car, and came to stand beside Viggo.

"Morning Barrie."

"Morning Viggo."

"How was your drive up here?"

"Long as, usual. It wouldn't have been so bad if I weren't driving into the sun for the last half hour."

"I don't know - I thought it was rather beautiful, actually. The colours are just amazing. Imagine how they would look on film?" A flash of inspiration and a vision of a gorgeous shot came to Viggo as he stared at the sunrise. "Why don't we see if we can do that tomorrow morning?"

"Do what, Vig?"

"Capture this. On camera. The Three Hunters on a top of a hill, silhouetted against a spectacular morning sunrise. That would be a gorgeous shot."

Barry paused to consider this for a moment - as producer, one of his jobs was to think about the logistics and practical details. As nice as this idea of Viggo's was, it could pose some problems. "It sounds like a great idea, Viggo. But we'd have to begin shooting awfully early. It is hard enough getting people out here for this hour, far less 2 hours earlier. You know that we're far enough away from Poolburn that the cast and crew would barely get more than a few hours sleep before they'd have to get up and head back here again."

Viggo frowned. The vision of the runners and the sunrise persisted - he had to find some way to make it work. Inspiration struck. "What if the people needed for the shot didn't go back to Poolburn? We could stay here tonight."

"Stay here?"

"Sure, why not. We could camp out. We can build a campfire, go fishing after the shoot is done and grill whatever we catch. We've got trailers to sleep in, or people could sleep out under the stars if its not too cold." As Viggo talked about it, he got more and more excited. "It'll be fun. We'll wake up at the normal time, and won't have to be bothered with a drive out here to get to the shoot. And think about the reward - what a shot that's going to be!"

"Okay, Viggo, I give in! It sounds great. But you, my friend, have to tell the cast and crew. I guess that we don't have to ask everybody to stay - we just really need you, Orlando, John, Brett, and some of the crew. I'll give you some names. Of course, anybody who wants to stay here can feel free to - I imagine that there would be more than a few people who would be interesting in camping here tonight."

Still chatting about the shot, the two men wandered off to Barrie's production trailer to finalize the details of the overnight stay in the location. As they talked, Viggo could feel the anticipation welling up - not just because of this awesome opportunity and the undoubtedly fun time it would afford, but because it would allow him to spend the night in Orlando's company.

Over the past few months, Viggo had come to realize that he was attracted to the younger man. To him, Orlando was just as beautiful as the sunrise that he had witnessed this morning - his vitality and love for life made him burn as bright as the sun, and his personality was painted with the same myriad colours that the sky had been.

What's more, Viggo was starting to wonder if his attraction to Orlando wasn't as one sided as he had originally thought. They talked and joked around as they always did - as Orlando did with all of his friends - but there had been several instances where Viggo was convinced that Orlando was flirting with him. There were touches that lingered a little longer than was necessary. Sometimes, when they hugged at the end of a night at the pub, the embrace was a little tighter than was usual among platonic friends. And occasionally, when Viggo had glanced at Orlando to admire him, he had caught Orlando gazing wistfully at him.

Of course, it could all be his imagination. Perhaps tonight would give him the opportunity to find out whether Orlando's perceived attraction towards him was all in his mind or notà

~~~~~~~~~~

Viggo walked into the trailer that he shared with Orlando, and found his friend already seated in front of his mirror, reading a book and waiting for his make up artist to arrive.

"Morning Eflboy."

Orlando looked up from his book as Viggo walked into the trailer. His face lit up in a wide grin as he Viggo walked towards him and sat down in his own chair.

"Viggo! How are you today?"

"Great. Wonderful, actually. I had an idea for a shoot tomorrow that I wanted to talk to you about. I already talked to Barrie about it, and he said that I just had to convince everybody else, since it was my idea."

"Everybody else, huh? What brilliant idea did you come up with this time?"

"We're going to catch the sunrise tomorrow."

Orlando's eyes twinkled as he looked at his friend. "The Three Hunters at early morning?"

Viggo grinned back at him. "Yeah."

"That sounds excellent! What a great idea! Now why would that be so bad that Barrie would need your superb diplomatic skills to convince everybody?"

"Well, we're going to camp out here overnight to get the shot."

Orlando's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Campingà I can't even remember the last time I did that."

Viggo smirked at Orlando's apprehension. "What, you afraid of getting a little dirty, prissy elf?"

Orlando snorted. "Of course not." He reached out a hand to playfully shove at his friend's shoulder. Viggo only continued to smirk back at him. "Its just been a while since I've done anything like that."

"Well, it will be fun. Don't worry. We'll make a campfire, grill some food - Barrie's got an assistant going back into town to pick up some supplies - some firewood, sleeping bags, some wineà"

"Wine, huh?"

"Yup. Should be a good time. You up for it?"

It was Orlando's turn to smirk. "You know it."

The trailer door, opened, and their make-up artists entered the trailer, chatting merrily about the latest news. Viggo winked at Orlando, then turned to the women, using his considerable skills of persuasion to convince them to come on board with his plan.

Orlando sat in his chair, smiling to himself as Marta, his make-up artist, began to work on him. Of course he wouldn't turn down an opportunity such as this one. The chance to spend the night with Viggo, camping under the stars, was just too good to pass down. Throw some wine and flattering campfire light into the mix, and you have what Orlando considered to be the perfect circumstances under which he could make his feelings towards Viggo known.

Orlando wasn't sure if Viggo realized it or not, but he had been flirting shamelessly with the older man for weeks. What's more, to Orlando it sometimes seemed that Viggo had flirted back, which made Orlando think that he actually did have a chance. Orlando had been cautious and hesitant about his attraction to Viggo up until this point - well, as cautious as Orlando could be, anyways. He always had been an outrageous flirt, but had forced himself to turn it down a few notches because he didn't want to risk blowing their working relationship, not to mention their friendship.

Tonight, thoughà tonight he would turn on the charm full force. And if it didn't work out, well, he could always blame it on the wine.

Orlando smiled to himself, and raised his eyes to his mirror. He caught Viggo looking at him in the glass. The other man returned his smile, then went back to chatting with his make-up artist.

Oh yeah, Orlando thought to himself. Tonight was going to be great.

~~~~~~~~~~

"We'll camp out, we'll catch some fish and grill them over the campfire. We'll drink some wine - it'll be fun!"

Viggo didn't know how many times he had repeated that phrase that day. Eventually he had managed to talk to each person on the list that Barrie had given him. Dressed in his costume, and adopting Aragorn's commanding manner, none had dared to turn him down. In fact, just about everybody seemed excited at the idea. Word spread throughout the location, and soon even people who weren't on Barrie's list were inquiring about the overnight outing. At the end of the day, it became clear that word had even reached cast and crew who were not a part of the Three Hunters shoot - by the time shooting ended at around seven o'clock PM, Karl, Miranda and Bernard had arrived with overnight bags and sleeping bags in tow.

The event was turning out to be quite the party - not the smaller, intimate group that Viggo was hoping for. There would be dozens of people around the campfire, and probably little opportunity for him to get a moment alone with Orlando.

Sitting in the trailer at the end of the day, Viggo sighed to himself as his make-up was removed. At least there was almost a full year left on this shoot. Of course that would be a small consolation, if his feelings for Orlando remained unrequited.

"What's wrong, Viggo? Aren't you excited about tonight?" Catherine, his make-up artist, was one of his favorite people to talk to. He tended to spend quite a bit of time alone with her at the end of the day, when he was in a quiet and introspective headspace. She had heard some of his more esoteric thoughts, and had a good ear for listening.

"Yeah, I am. Although it's not quite turning out the way I had imagined."

"Why's that? It seems like it's going to be a great success - I've heard so many people talking about it."

"I guess that's part of it. There's going to be more people here tonight than I originally thought."

"Ah. You would have liked a more intimate group."

"Yeah."

"Well, you shouldn't worry about it so much Viggo. Whatever you had planned for tonight, crowded campfire aside, I'm pretty sure that there is somebody else here who had the same thing in mind."

Viggo's eyebrows shot up, and he met Catherine's eyes in the mirror, worried for a second that the woman had some unresolved feelings for him. That would be terribly awkward, especially since she was married. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on Viggo. A girl can't work here day after day, watching the two of you sneak glances at each other in the mirror without catching on."

A sense of relief flooded through Viggo, followed by a feeling of mild embarrassment. "You noticed?"

"Yeah. But if it's any consolation, I don't think anybody else has. Well, except maybe Marta." Viggo didn't think that he had been so obvious that the women had noticed. A comforting thought occurred to Viggo - if Catherine and Marta had noticed Orlando sneaking glances at him, perhaps that meant that that there really was something more to this than his wishful thinkingà

"So what do you think?" he asked, as she removed the last traces of Aragorn from his face.

"Well, I think that you should stop staring at him and get with the kissing. And then come back and tell me all about it. I need my vicarious smoochies." She grinned at him, with what was a decidedly mischievous look in her eye, and he couldn't help but laugh.

The door to the trailer opened, and Orlando walked in to find Viggo and Catherine laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Catherine stifled her giggles. "Oh, nothing, honey. Just looking forward to tonight, that's all. Isn't that right, Viggo?"

"Sure is, Catherine", He tore his eyes around from Orlando, and returned her warm smile in the mirror. As such, Viggo missed Orlando's scowl as he walked to his own chair and removed his contacts.

"Well, Viggo, we're done for tonight. I'm going to head on over to craft services and see if I can get something to eat. I'm sure that with all the wine that Barrie's ordered, it wouldn't be a great idea to face tonight on an empty stomach. See you guys."

Orlando saw Catherine wink at Viggo before heading on her way.

Catherine.

That sweet smile and that wedding ring didn't fool Orlando for a minute. She was after Viggo. He knew it. She had been flirting and laughing with Viggo when he had walked into the trailer - what's more, it seemed to him that Viggo had been flirting back. The idea that Catherine might be interested in Viggo brought out Orlando's competitive streak - there was nothing that Orlando enjoyed more than a challenge, and he certainly wasn't going to back down from this one.

Putting thoughts of Catherine out of his mind, Orlando turned to Viggo and focused the full force of one of his mega-watt smiles on him.

"So, I'm looking forward to tonight, Vig. Should be a great time, don't you think?"

Viggo nodded. "I hope so. There's going to be a lot of people here - many more than I had originally thought."

"Really? Who is staying?"

"Well, there's you, me, John, Brett, Barrie, Mark, Catherine, Marta, and a whole lot of crew - a lot of folk who aren't required for the shoot tomorrow are staying just for the party. Some people are even driving in from Poolburn. I think I heard that Bernard, Karl and Miranda were on their way up here. There should be quite the crowd."

Orlando grinned - what an excellent group of people to go camping with. "Sounds like quite the party. So what's the plan for tonight? Are we going to roast marshmallows and gather 'round the campfire, all cozy-like?"

"Well, we've still got a few hours 'til sundown. Some people are going hiking, others are thinking of taking a swim in the lake. I was thinking that I might get in some fishing, maybe catch something to feed the hungry mob."

"Oh really?" Orlando played with a strand of his blonde wig and looked at Viggo coquettishly. "You gonna catch something for me?"

Viggo could have sworn that Orlando had batted his eyelashes at him. He smiled back, feeling utterly enchanted by the other man, who was focusing those wonderfully warm brown eyes upon him. "Perhaps. We'll see if I catch anything at all - I have no idea what the fishing in this lake is like."

"Well, I'm sure if anybody can catch fish in this lake, you can."

"I think you're just trying to butter me up so I'll give you some of my fish. But I'm glad I have your vote of confidence, Elfboy. What's your plan for the next few hours?"

Orlando was thinking that he'd actually rather like to spend time watching Viggo casting his rod. "Well, I might go swimming." A slightly exaggerated look of consternation came over his features, and he said "but I didn't bring any trunks with me. Maybe I'll just have to go starkersà what do you think, Viggo? Think anybody would mind?"

At that moment, Viggo actually wasn't thinking about too much of anything, as the image of Orlando diving into the water, naked and sleek as a seal, had taken over his consciousness. Before he had a chance to formulate coherent reply, Marta entered the trailer.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, Orlando. I got stuck talking to one of the other girls about the campfire tonight. Sounds like it is going to be a great time, doesn't it?"

Orlando turned to smile at Marta. "Sure does, Marta." Turning his mischievous eyes back to meet Viggo's, he said, "You're right. It should be a really fun time."

Viggo returned Orlando's smile. "Well, I should leave you to get de- elfed. I've got some fish to catch. See you soon?"

"You know it."

Watching Viggo leave the trailer, Orlando smiled to himself, and started to plot ways to steal moments alone with Viggo tonight. Granted with everybody else around, quiet moments together would be few and far betweenà but he would find a way. He always did.

He smiled at Marta in the mirror as she removed his wig. "So, Marta, how was your day?"

 

~Part Two~

The cooling night air wafted over Orlando's damp bare skin, raising goose bumps as he walked along the edge of the lake. The soles of his sandals crunched against the pebbly lakeshore, and all around him he could hear the sounds of insects and birds, singing in the twilight. The lake and the surrounding area were so beautiful - the sun was sinking below the horizon and the landscape was bathed in the same gorgeous colours of the sunrise.

He had just spent an enjoyable hour swimming with Brett and some of the crew near a sandy beach on the lake. Orlando had wanted to go for swim around where Viggo and the others were fishing, but Brett had pointed out that they would probably scare the fish away if they did.

Since he wasn't able to entertain Viggo with his antics while swimming, he decided to join the group of fishermen immediately after his swim. So - clad only in a pair of shorts that he had managed to dig up, towel in hand, and his Mohawk a wet stripe of curls down the back of his head - he made his way over to where Viggo, John and Bernard were fishing.

As he rounded a curve in the lakeshore, he spied the dock where the group was packing up - apparently fishing was over for the night. Walking closer, he could hear their voices - and one could be heard raised above the rest:

"Guess who gets the trout? Aragorn. Me, nothing. Aragorn, three." John's voice by far one of the more distinctive out of everybody's present.

He headed over to join the group, and clapped Viggo on the back, saying, "I guess that means you have some fish for me then, eh, old man?"

As Viggo turned to Orlando, the young man could have sworn he heard a sharp intake of breath as those cobalt blue eyes traveled the length of his body, taking in the golden skin of the bare torso, the shorts that clung to his hips, and the water droplets that were still present on his skin. Orlando grinned as Viggo gave his head a quick shake before the man's gaze finally traveled upwards to meet twinkling eyes.

"Yes, pretty elf. There's a fish for you," he turned to indicate the three good-sized fish in a small bucket. "I think that I'll give the other one to John as a consolation prize. I hate to see him go without."

"Viggo, I need neither your pity nor your consolation. But I will take your fish. Thank you."

"No problem, it was the least I could do after watching you try so hardà"

"Yes, well. I shall hold my head high knowing that there are other skills that I excel in, where you do not. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me, I'm going to attempt to clean up before the festivities begin tonight."

"I think I'll do the same," Bernard said. "I might go for a quick swim before it gets too cold."

"What, you guys are going to wander off and leave me to clean all the fish myself?"

"So kind of you to volunteer, Viggo. Besides, I'm sure you could get your elf to help, you." Bernard winked at Viggo as he and John headed off towards the trailers.

"So three fish, huh?"

"Yeah. Bernard caught two - he's a good fisherman. Nice of him to leave me to clean them though." Viggo rolled his eyes as he unpacked his fillet knife and began to work on the fish. "How was swimming?"

"It was great! You should have come with us! We found this sandy beach not far away from here. The water's kind of cold, but once you start moving its okay. We end up having the best water fight - I think that there were 10 of us, all splashing and dunking each other. I don't even want to think about how much lake water I swallowed."

"Sounds like it was a fun time!" Viggo smiled, entertained by the enthusiasm with which Orlando related his story.

"Sure was. So fishing was fun?"

"It was good. I'm impressed with the fish in this lake -- the trout are a good size, and there seems to be plenty of them, despite John's inability to catch them."

Orlando nodded. Fishing wasn't really his thing, but he was happy to listen to Viggo talk about the subject. He could even stomach watching Viggo gut and fillet the fish. The precision and care with which Viggo tackled all tasks was evident as he worked. Orlando found the whole process to be fascinating. He spread his towel out on the dock, and sprawled out on it, and propped his head up on his elbow to watch the other man work.

Viggo's eyes drifted over to where Orlando was lounging indulgently on the dock. He shook his head, and grinned as he directed his attention back to the task at hand. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn that Orlando was putting himself on display for him: his half-clothed body spread out along the ground, his eyes large and dark as he watched Viggo work. He looked unbearably sexy.

"So are you just going to watch me work?"

"Yeah. I figure that you probably wouldn't let me near the fish with that knife, anyhow, seeing as I've never cleaned a fish before in my life. But its interesting watching you do it."

"I think you just don't want to get yourself dirty, prissy elf."

"Well yeah, there's that too."

"Well, since I caught and cleaned them, that means that you have to cook them, you know."

"Do I? What am I, your personal chef now?"

Viggo snorted. "That's right - I forgot about your legendary kitchen adventures." Viggo rolled his eyes and grinned, thoroughly enjoying teasing the other man.

"Hey! Fish is actually one of the things that I can cook well!" An exaggerated pout came over Orlando's features, and if he was lying within arms reach of Viggo, he would have reached out to swat at him in protest.

"Okay, okay! I'll be busy building the campfire, anyways - so if you don't cook them, John's going to have to." Viggo paused to consider this. "Actually, that's not a bad ideaà"

Orlando grinned at him winningly. "Hey, don't worry. I'll do it. Just point me at a barbeque and we'll have dinner in no time. I'll just have to raid catering for some seasonings."

Orlando turned his gaze towards the setting sun. It had almost disappeared below the horizon, and it reflection trailed across the lake towards them.

"Its so beautiful here. Its too bad we can't stay here more than one night."

"Yeah, it is too bad. It really is lovely here."

Viggo looked up from the fish to take in the spectacular view around him. It really was gorgeous - however, he couldn't stop his eyes from moving back to study the profile of the man stretched out on the dock in front of him. Orlando might not realize it, but Viggo found him to be far more beautiful than anything else around him. Orlando's face was tilted towards the sun, and the amber light of the sunset highlighted his cheekbones, and made his skin glow. He was breathtaking. Viggo thought to himself that Orlando was right - it was too bad that they couldn't stay here. Not for the first time, he found himself wishing that it would be just the two of them camping here overnight. He smiled to himself, just happy to have this quiet moment alone with the other man.

Orlando tore his gaze away from the sunset, and turned back to his companion. He found Viggo looking at him, a small smile on his face. Viggo's expression was unguarded and open, and it made Orlando wonder once again if Viggo returned his feelings.

"What are you thinking about?"

Orlando's voice broke Viggo's reverie. The other man's eyes focused and lost their dreamy look. Orlando could have sworn that he saw a blush creep its way over Viggo's cheeks before he went back to the task of filleting the fish.

"Just thinking about tonight."

"Uh-huh. Campfire. Wine. Starry sky. It's all good." An idea occurred to Orlando - the perfect excuse to steal a moment with Viggo, away from the rest of the crew. "I just realized, I haven't seen the night sky properly since I've been in New Zealand! Maybe after it gets dark I'll go star gazing. Wanna come with me?"

A vision of lying under the stars kissing Orlando flashed into Viggo's mind, and he couldn't think of anything that he would rather be doing tonight. Viggo looked up from his work and held Orlando's glance, letting a smile work its way across his face. "Sure. That sounds great."

Orlando couldn't help grinning right back at him. "Awesome. You can teach me all about the southern constellations - I haven't got a clue what any of them are."

"Sure. I learned them all when I was a kid - I think that I remember their names."

"Well, even if you don't, we can make our own constellations up. That's what I used to do when I was a kid."

"That sounds like it would be fun - we could probably make up some more interesting names for the southern constellations, anyways. Most of them were named by scientists, so they've all got names like 'The Clock', and 'The Microscope'."

Orlando rolled his eyes. "Gotta love those scientists. They should have let an artist or a poet name them. I bet you could give them some really great names, Vig."

"Well, if the inspiration strikes, I might just do that." Viggo had a feeling that with Orlando around, there would be no shortage of inspiration - although, on the other hand, he thought that he might be to distracted by the young man's presence to give any real thought to the naming of stars and constellations.

The sun had finally sunk below the horizon, and a chill was setting into the twilight air. A breeze moved inland from the lake, raising more goose bumps on Orlando's skin. He sat up, and wrapped his arms around his knees.

"It's getting cold."

Viggo looked over at the other man, who had draped his towel around his shoulders, and was pulling himself into a tight ball to conserve heat. "A little bit. You should go and change - it's probably not great for you to be sitting here in wet clothes anyways. I'll finish up here, then start building the campfire. You can get the fish from me when you're warmed up."

"That sounds like a good idea." As much as he enjoyed hanging out with Viggo, the cold was beginning to get the better of Orlando - he felt a shiver starting in his extremities. He rose to his feet, still clutching the towel around his shoulders, and started in the direction of the trailers.

"I'll see you back up there, yeah?" He put his hand on Viggo's shoulder and squeezed as he reached the other man. Viggo looked up from his work and smiled.

"Yeah. I'll be up shortly."

Viggo watched Orlando's retreating figure as he gracefully made his way over the rocky landscape towards the production trailers. Orlando didn't make it too far before he stumbled upon a rock; the profanity that Orlando uttered brought a smile to Viggo's face.

Yes, the boy was adorable. And tonight, Viggo was going tell him that he thought him so.

~~~~~~~~~~

Not long after filming ended, the crew gathered the trailers around the campfire pit, creating a closed, protected circle for the revelers. As individuals and small groups, the cast and crew slowly had made their way to the campfire circle. Barrie had ensured everything the group needed was provided - there were barbeques grilling a variety of food, blankets and camp chairs to sit on, coolers full of beer and soda, and bottles of wine. Everything was provided to ensure that a pleasant, if somewhat tipsy, evening was had by all.

The campsite was filled with laughter, the happy sounds of people talking and generally horsing around. By the time that Viggo had the fire burning acceptably, Orlando had finished grilling the fish, and they sat down to eat with John and Bernard at arranged around the fire pit.

Dinner had been a large and somewhat chaotic event, with people wandering to and fro with plates of grilled food, glasses of wine. The conversation was spirited - laughter filled the air, and all manner of ribald and amusing stories were told to entertain.

As the night wore on, the large group of people congregated in a circle around the campfire. Each individual in the group bore a smile on their face, enjoying the company - and also enjoying the bottles of wine, that were being passed from person to person in the circle. Barrie told tales of old Hollywood, leading to the trading of stories and from the films that the attendees had worked on. The stories and tall tales became more and more outrageous with each glass of wine that the storytellers drank. Before long, boisterous and enthusiastic singing broke out in the group - the sounds of voices raised in traditional campfire songs filled the air. Harmonious trained voices mingled with those of the unpracticed, and sound of the group's singing could be heard for miles around the campsite.

Throughout the songs, lively group discussions and laughter, two pairs of eyes continually drifted towards each. Whenever Orlando or Viggo caught the other's glance, a small secret smile was shared between the two before they redirected their attention back to the discussion at hand. It wouldn't be long before their gaze would meet again, each one wishing that it were just the two of them talking and sharing wine while sitting around the campfire.

~~~~~~~~~~

Tongues of red and orange flickered towards the deep black sky.

The fire was a living thing: twisting, contorting and reaching ever upwards. The wood was consumed in white-hot blue flame, combusting and transforming into energy, heat and light. The blue core gave way to the brilliant orange flame, which warmed the group gathered around it. The hiss and crackle of the fire could be heard above the sound of the conversation, which had retreated to a low murmur as the night wound down, and individual revelers began to retire for the night.

Orlando sat staring into the fire, mesmerized by the flames. He brought the glass of red wine he was holding to his lips, and took a sip. He held the wine glass up so that he was looking at the fire through the glass, causing the wine itself to look as though it was afire with deep, ruby red flames.

It had been a good night. Good friends, good conversation, and now he was feeling pleasantly mellow as he sat beside the fire enjoying a quiet introspective moment. He rested his arms on his knees, and looked across the fire pit, where Viggo was deep in conversation with Bernard. The flames created an interesting interplay of amber light and shadow of Viggo's features. A slow smile crept over Orlando's face as he allowed himself a moment to indulge in the pure, aesthetic pleasure of watching his friend in such beautiful light.

Still, he wished that he had a moment to talk to Viggo, just the two of them. His only consolation is that Catherine had not made any advances towards him - she seemed perfectly happy sipping glasses of wine and talking with Marta.

Orlando tiled his head back in his chair to look at the sky. The light from the flames and the smoke rising from the campfire obscured the sky, making it difficult to see the stars properly. It was late now, and Orlando knew that outside the circle of light cast by the campfire, the sky was deep and dark despite the glow of the risen moon. It was the perfect hour for stargazing, and he intended to make the most of it, even if his true intentions did not include much stargazing at all.

Quietly, he turned his attention back to Viggo, trying to catch his eye, as the other man was still in conversation with Bernard. Inevitably, Viggo's gaze wandered over to him. Orlando smiled back warmly and he cocked his head in the direction that he intended to walk. He raised his eyebrows at Viggo, who did the same in response, a small secret grin creeping over his features.

Knowing that Viggo would follow, Orlando put his wine glass down, and got up from his chair. Grabbing a blanket and one of the many flashlights available, he set off in search of a dark spot where the stars would be clearly visible. He walked beyond the protective circle of trailers, his flashlight illuminating the rough terrain in front of him. He didn't have to walk too far over the grass and rocks until he found what he considered to be the perfect spot: a soft grassy area with a clear view of the sky.

Spreading the blanket down to protect his clothes from the damp earth, he laid himself down. Leaving the flashlight on so that he could be easily found, he stared up into the deep, unbounded darkness of the night sky. The sight was almost dizzying and overwhelming - a sea of stars dominated his vision. The sight was everything he had hoped for, if not more. He hadn't seen stars like this in a long time, and it was easy to get lost in the infinity.

He heard the footsteps approaching before he saw the flashlight tracing a path along the ground. He turned his head, and the silhouette of Viggo's body came into view.

~~~~~~~~~~

"What took you so long?" Orlando smiled up at Viggo.

"It took me a while to get away from Bernard. He can talk your ear off if you give him half a chance."

Viggo put his flashlight down, and joined Orlando on the blanket. He laid back, his body close to the other man's - Viggo could have sworn that he felt the warmth of Orlando's body radiating towards him, penetrating through his clothes, and seeping into his skin. The urge to roll onto his side and wrap an arm around the other man was powerful, but there were certain boundaries that he felt couldn't be crossed yet. So he contented himself with simply being close to Orlando, and sighed as he took in the beauty that was the night sky.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" Orlando's voice was low and reverent, still awed by the beauty above him. Viggo turned to look at him, and his breath caught in his throat. While the moon dimmed the brilliant light of the stars, its light had an entirely different effect on Orlando's skin. He seemed luminescent as he gazed in open wonder at the sky - his skin almost glowing in the light of moon and the stars.

"It really is." Viggo's reply escaped his lips almost as a whisper.

Caught up in the glory of the skies above him, Orlando remained oblivious to Viggo's spellbound gaze. "I just wish I knew what the constellations are - they look so different here than they do back home. I mean, I can see Orion over there near the horizon," he reached out with a slender arm to point to the constellation. "And Canis Major beside it, but other than that, it's all foreign to me."

Viggo turned his head to study the night sky above him, trying to recall what he knew about Southern hemisphere constellations. "I should have brought my star charts with me - but I think I remember some of them."

He pointed at the night sky, tracing out a pattern with his finger. "See this one here? That's Pyxis, the compass. And that one there," he traced out another set of stars, "that's Horologium, the clock."

"I think you're right about what you said earlier - the Southern Hemisphere constellations really don't have the most exciting names. I'm going to rename them." Orlando pointed to the sky, tracing out several of the brighter stars. "That short, round group of stars right there? That's the Hobbit."

Viggo laughed, "It is kind of Hobbit-shaped, isn't it?"

"Little bit. Why don't you try one?" Orlando turned to look at his friend, who had a big smile on his face as he studied the sky.

"Hmmmm. Well, how about this one - that circular group of stars there?" Orlando followed Viggo's motions as he pointed and traced a circle in the sky. "That's the One Ring."

"Too easy, old man! You can make rings out of any old set of stars in the sky."

"Oh, like your short, round Hobbit constellation was any better?"

"Sure was - it had a head, feet and everything."

"Okay then - I'll think of another one." Viggo studied the sky in silence, intensely aware of the other man breathing quietly beside him. Scanning the vast sea of stars above him, his eyes fastened upon a particularly startling group of stars. He reached out his arm, and began tracing them.

"Found one. This long, slender grouping of stars - that's The Elf. See those stars that are almost perpendicular? He is drawing his bow."

"Awwwwwà Viggo, you made a constellation for me. That's so sweet!"

Viggo thought to himself that the stars did not do Orlando justice. "Well, you know that Elves, like the constellations, are immortal. It is only fitting that they should have constellations named after them."

"What about filthy humans?" Orlando traced a grouping of stars in the sky. "This grouping here? That's the Man Who Would Be King."

Viggo scrunched his forehead as he tried to see the constellation that Orlando was drawing for him. Somehow the pattern was hovering beyond the edges of his perception, and he couldn't see it. Wanting to know what it was Orlando was seeing, he raised his own hand.

"You mean these stars here?"

"Umm, no I don't think so." Viggo drew a breath when Orlando shifted closer to him, and placed his head right next to the other man's, so that their gazes were aligned to the same part of the sky. Then a small thrill ran through him when Orlando took Viggo's hand in his own, and raised it to the sky to trace out the constellation.

"There, you see it? See the sword by his side?"

"I think so." Viggo tried hard to concentrate on the stars above him, and not the warmth of the hand holding his, and the tangible presence of Orlando beside him.

"And see the crown of stars that he's wearing?" Orlando held Viggo's hand as he traced the shape of a crown out in the stars.

Viggo grinned as his mind finally made sense of the loosely grouped constellation of stars that Orlando was indicating. "Yeah - but you know, if the constellation really is the Man Who Would Be King, he wouldn't have his crown yet."

"You're right. Let's name it 'The King' then."

"The King it is."

Orlando shifted onto his side as he brought their hands back down to the blanket between them. He didn't release Viggo's hand; instead he held it in his own, tracing patterns over it with his thumb. Though the touch of hand on hand, skin on skin, was simple, it felt oh-so- incredibly intimate to Viggo. He could feel his heartbeat increase in rapidity and his skin begin to warm in response.

"Think we'll see any shooting stars tonight?" Orlando's low, soft voice made its way through his consciousness, mingling with the feeling of the thumb moving on his hand.

Viggo turned to look at Orlando, and found his breath taken away. Orlando was ethereal in his beauty, bathed in moonlight the way he was, and he was regarding Viggo with a soft smile on his face. Viggo felt like he was falling under some spell cast by a creature of moonlight, a beautiful creature inches away from him with whom his eyes were locked.

He considered the question, his distracted brain trying to recall what he knew about meteorite showers. "I honestly have no idea. I hope so."

"Me too. I want to make a wish."

"What do you want to wish for?" The urge to kiss him was overwhelming. Viggo's eyes involuntarily went to Orlando's lips, and he was fascinated when he saw a pink tongue dart out to briefly wet them - Orlando's subconscious reaction to the focus of Viggo's attention.

"You really want to know?"

Viggo's breath caught when he met Orlando's eyes again, and found that his expression had changed and become more liquid. Stringing words together into coherent sentences was becoming relatively difficult, given the nearness of Orlando's lips and body, and the heart stopping expression his face. Simple words were all Viggo could manage.

"Yes."

"This."

With that one simple word, dark lashes fluttered closed as Orlando bridged the space between them.

 

~Part Three~

Viggo’s eyes closed as Orlando’s lips closed over his own. Lips that were soft, warm and gentle caressed his, and a wonderful feeling of euphoria coursed through his being. Orlando was kissing him, and it was simply one of the best things that ever happened to him. Orlando’s kisses were tentative and almost shy; it was as if he was afraid that now that he had made his feelings known, they wouldn’t be returned.

Oh, but they were returned.

Viggo’s hand moved to clasp the back of Orlando’s head, as he drew him in and deepened the kiss. Orlando let out a soft moan as Viggo’s lips parted beneath his, and pulled him in. A thrill ran through Orlando as he realized that Viggo wanted him, that he hadn’t been wrong when he thought that Viggo was attracted to him, that Viggo now wanted to kiss him and be kissed in return. After having kissed him once, he found that he wanted to kiss Viggo forever.

Orlando’s tongue teasingly traced the sensitive skin just on the inside of Viggo’s lips before finally slipping fully inside to be enveloped by the warmth of Viggo for the first time. He found Viggo’s own tongue and caressed it, teasing with short gentle movements – all soft, wet, gliding motion. Viggo moaned in response and tightened his grip on Orlando’s head.

Orlando wrapped his arm around Viggo and drew him closer, wanting to intensify the contact between them as their tongues swirled in intricate, intimate motion – exploring, teasing, learning. The breathing of each man increased in pace and soft sounds of pleasure emanated them as the kisses that they shared moved beyond sweet and explorative to a place that was deeper, more intimate and passionate. Hands were in constant motion – Viggo’s stroking the back of Orlando’s head and neck, sending delicious little frissons of sensation throughout Orlando’s body; Orlando’s hand on Viggo’s back – caressing and coaxing and moving them closer together.

It was delicious, and it was all together too good. Both men were awash in the warm, physical sensations of kissing and of hands in motion – sensations that reverberated through the core of each man, peaking with little jolts of pleasure in their groins.

They were both incredibly hard.

Hard because finally after weeks of flirtation, they had finally found themselves engaged in the physical contact that they had each desired. Hard, because the spark that had always existed between them was exploding into an inferno of desire.

Orlando broke the kiss, his breathing heavily. His hand gently moved Viggo’s hair from his face, then remained there to stroke his flushed cheek. They regarded each other with dark, liquid eyes; both men amazed and unbelievably aroused by what had just happened.

“God, Viggo – I have wanted to do that just forever…”

“I know. Me too. I’ve wanted this for so long… just to be kissing you like this…” With that, Viggo drew Orlando in again and kissed his already open lips, his tongue darting inside, seeking to learn the texture and the taste of the other man. Orlando moaned when Viggo’s tongue skimmed over his teeth then stroked against his tongue – first gently, then with more fire and passion. The pressure of lips on lips became more intense, and the motion of hands on each other’s bodies became more urgent. Orlando felt as though he was being consumed by Viggo, and the experience was ecstasy.

Viggo began trailing open-mouthed kisses over Orlando’s jawbone, stopping to lick and suck a particularly tender bit of skin occasionally, and Orlando let his head fall back, giving the other man greater access to his neck. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily through parted lips; those noises of breathing occasionally punctuated by whimpers as Viggo continued trailing kisses to his throat, where his tongue found a pulse that was fluttering wildly.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself if you keep on kissing me like that…”

“Maybe I don’t want you to control yourself.” To prove this point, Viggo claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss, and Orlando whimpered, yielding to Viggo’s mouth. Viggo shifted his body so that he was flush against Orlando’s, and Orlando flung his leg over Viggo’s thigh, in a mindless attempt to get closer to the other man.

Viggo moaned when he felt the bulge concealed in Orlando’s jeans come into contact with his hip. A heady surge of desire rushed through him when Orlando ground his hips against him and he realized just how aroused the other man was. He pushed his own hips forward, against Orlando, needing him to know just how hard Orlando had made him.

Orlando moaned openly into their kiss in response, tangling his hands through Viggo’s hair, letting the silken strands slip through his fingers, luxuriating in the sensation. As their lips and tongues stroked and teased, Orlando’s hips began moving in small, rhythmic motions against Viggo, just enough to generate friction against the hardness pulsing in his jeans.

Viggo’s hand began traveling in a downward path from Orlando’s head, raising goosebumps as it teasingly skimmed over the bare skin of Orlando’s neck. He slowly stroked his hand down the length of Orlando’s back, enjoying the play of muscles under the fabric as Orlando’s body shifted in small motions against him. His hand paused at the waistband of the jeans that encased the slender hips, and he ran his hand over the rough fabric – knowing that the skin underneath would be wonderfully soft and smooth. Orlando made a soft, encouraging noise in the back of his throat, and Viggo’s hand slipped lower to cup Orlando’s buttock, drawing their hips more firmly together.

They continued to kiss under the stars – fully clad bodies moving and straining against each other; hands roaming over clothed muscles; feasting on each other with lips and tongues that could not – would not – ever get enough of each other.

Viggo’s tongue returned to the pulse point on Orlando’s neck, reveling in the feeling of the blood rushing so madly beneath the younger man’s skin. Orlando was letting nearly every breath out as a whimper – Viggo’s tongue and the feeling of his hard body against him were driving him out of his mind with need. Words began escaping his mouth, although he was barely aware of what it was that he was saying.

“God, Viggo. So good, you feel so fucking good against me. I thought I’d go out of my mind if I couldn’t touch you like this soon…”

“Mmmmmmm… it feels so amazing to have you in my arms, too. To be able to kiss you,” Viggo captured Orlando’s lips in a short, intense kiss.

“…and touch you,” his hand tightened up on Orlando’s jean clad hip.

“…and taste you,” he ran his tongue up the length of Orlando’s throat; “…you taste divine.” As if to emphasize that point, Viggo bit down gently on the sensitive skin at the juncture of Orlando’s neck and shoulders, eliciting a whimper. The responsiveness that Orlando exhibited in his arms added fuel to the flames of his desire – he had dreamed of this, yes. Wished for it. He now realized that those dreams could not hold a candle to the intensely physical reality of this moment – a physicality that was heightened by the powerful emotions that he felt for Orlando.

“You feel wonderful. God, you’re so hot… it makes me want to…” Viggo broke off, moaning breathing raggedly as Viggo realized just what it was that he wanted to do to Orlando. Repressing a desperate moan, he bit down just that little bit harder into Orlando’s skin, eliciting a gasp from the younger man’s lips. The thought occurred to him that if Orlando was this responsive while kissing fully clothed, that Orlando naked and making love would undo him completely.

Viggo’s sentence hung in the air, unfinished – the thought, the need expressed by that incomplete thought, was tangible in the atmosphere around them. He found his head clasped in both of Orlando’s hands as Orlando guided their lips together for a short and yeaning kiss.

“And just what does it make you want to do, Viggo?” The timbre of Orlando’s voice was low, and he pushed his hardness against Viggo’s hip. Dark lashes fluttered over his eyes as he searched Viggo’s gaze. “I’m sleeping in the makeup trailer tonight. Do you want to go back there me, maybe?” Orlando’s lips drifted softly over Viggo’s, murmuring his last question in a low, sensual voice: “So we can touch and kiss and taste each other some more?”

“Yes. God yes.”

“Okay.” Orlando smiled, and his eyes, which had been locked on Viggo’s, closed as he leaned forwards and captured Viggo’s lips in one more longing kiss, his hand stroking the side of Viggo’s face. “Let’s go.”

They reluctantly disentangled their limbs, and Viggo got stood, feeling cold in the night air now that he was deprived of the warmth of Orlando’s body. He extended his hand, and helped Orlando to his feet, pulling the younger man against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Orlando, needing to feel him back within his embrace, the warmth of his body against his, and his lips so close… so very close and swollen from their kissing. Lips that Viggo so desperately needed to kiss again.

Their lips met in a wet, open-mouthed kiss, needing to taste as much of each other as they could. Their arms wrapped around each other, drawing their hard, straining bodies together. Hands mapped the contours of musculature hidden under layers of clothes, aching to touch the skin that lay underneath.

Orlando broke the kiss, his breathing heavy, his eyes searching Viggo’s as his hands clasped the other man’s face. He pressed a gentle kiss to Viggo’s lips before saying, “Viggo, we should go to the trailer. If we don’t go now…” Orlando shuddered, and he kissed Viggo again, passionately this time, barely in control of his reaction to their newfound intimacy. He wanted to get as close to the other man as he could, and that was something that he couldn’t do out in the open.

As the kiss ended, Viggo’s eyes remained closed. He sucked his own lower lip into his mouth to savour the taste of Orlando. He wanted this; he wanted this wonderful, sensual kissing and so much more. And Orlando was right – what he wanted to do, hoped to do, with Orlando could only be done in the privacy of the trailer that Orlando had planned to sleep in that night.

“Okay, Orli. Lets go.”

Orlando quickly bundled up the blanket that they had been lying on. They each grabbed their flashlights, and flicked them on, illuminating the ground in front of them with two wide circles of light. Viggo put his arm around Orlando’s shoulders, drawing him close, and Orlando’s own arm made its way around Viggo’s waist, as they began making their way back to the circle of trailers.

“You know we didn’t actually do that much star gazing.”

“I guess we didn’t. I’m starting to think that you just used the stargazing as an excuse to get me alone in a dark place.”

“Of course I did! Couldn’t let an opportunity like that go by. Lets see… go back to the trailer alone after drinking too much at a campfire, or go back to the trailer with you after making out under the stars.” Orlando turned to Viggo as he said this, and captured his lips in a short kiss. “Tough choice.”

“Well, I’m glad that you came up with this idea. I was a little disappointed when I heard how many people were going to be here tonight. I was trying to think of ways to get you alone before you suggested this, and the best I could come up with was accosting you on the way to or from the john.”

At this Orlando laughed, and shook his head. “That’s bloody romantic, Viggo.”

“I thought so. But I like your idea better.”

They walked along in silence for a few beats before Orlando spoke again. “So you had the same ideas as me about tonight? Viggo, I am so glad that it’s not just me… I’ve wanted to do this with you for the longest time, but I wasn’t sure if you felt the same way about me.”

Viggo stopped and turned Orlando to face him, marveling over the softness of the skin as he cupped the younger man’s jaw in his hand. “I do Orlando. I’ve wanted you since we first met. And I want you to know…” his eyes dropped momentarily as his heart leapt in his chest with fear and anticipation at the thought of revealing how he truly felt. He met the other man’s gaze again, seeing desire, and hoping that he wasn’t imagining the other, deeper emotions that lay within those dark brown eyes. “You should know that for me, this isn’t just about tonight. I want you, Orlando.”

Orlando pressed a soft kiss to Viggo’s lips. “I know. I want you too, Viggo.” He kissed Viggo again, soft and sweet. “Tonight.” Lips opened, and the kisses that they shared became more demanding. “Tomorrow.” The word was breathed into the space between their open mouths. “For as long as you’ll have me.”

“You might be stuck with me for a long time, then, Elfboy.”

“I can’t wait.”

“And I can’t wait to get you back to the trailer.” With that, Viggo kissed Orlando passionately, his tongue pushing past the other man’s open lips, caressing the soft pink tongue that he found there. The kiss broke, and Viggo found Orlando grinning at him.

“Oh, and why is it that you want to get me back to the trailer so fast?” Orlando looked at Viggo seductively, through lowered eyelashes. “What are you going to do to me once we’re there?”

“Well, I was thinking that I would kiss you some more.” Viggo pressed a short kiss to Orlando’s lips, and continued to talk in his low, raspy voice. “Kiss you until you think you can’t take it anymore, until you think you’re going to explode. Then I was thinking I would undress you slowly, and worship your body with my hands and tongue. Then…” Viggo stopped, and ran his hand down Orlando’s throat, causing a shiver to work its way through the lithe frame. Orlando’s eyes, bright with desire, remained fixed on his. “Then, I would make love to you until the sun comes up.”

Orlando closed his eyes, and drew a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He opened his eyes again and when he spoke again, his voice was shaky. “Well then, what are we waiting for?”

Orlando took Viggo’s hand again, and tugged it gently as they made their way over the rocky landscape towards the trailer.

 

~Part Four~

The campfire was still burning, sending sparks and smoke ever upwards towards the night sky, as the pair re-entered the circle of trailers. A smaller group than before was still gathered around the flames – rounds of raucous laughter occasionally punctuated the sound of low voices that emanated from the group. They were thoroughly enjoying the conversation and the wine, and did not notice two figures slip by in the darkness, making their way into one of the trailers.

The door closed with an audible click – loud in the trailer where the only other noise was the breathing of the two men who had just entered it. The light of the moon did little to illuminate the space, and a pale slender hand reached out to flick on a light switch.

Viggo leaned against the counter that was just inside the door of the trailer. Now able to see Viggo in the artificial light, Orlando noticed that his hair was a tousled mess, his lips were fuller than was usual, and his clothes were more rumpled than they had been earlier in the evening. He looked as though he had been thoroughly kissed. It was a look that Orlando found absolutely irresistible.

“You look disheveled,” Orlando said with a playful smile. He moved to stand in front of Viggo – so close to him that their bodies were almost touching, faces so near to each other that the were breathing the same air. “Filthy human.” Orlando teased as he ran a finger from Viggo’s collarbone to midway down his chest.

“And whose fault is that? I seem to remember a certain Elfboy who couldn’t keep his hands off of me.” Viggo smiled and his arms went around Orlando’s waist, pulling their bodies closer together.

“I think that it’s your own fault for being so kissable.” Orlando’s eyes closed as he pressed a soft kiss to Viggo’s lips, before breathing more words into the air between them. “And so damned shaggable.” His hands went to Viggo’s hips, aligning their bodies. He drew a deep breath when he felt the hardness in Viggo’s jeans push up against his own erection through their clothes.

“Well, the means by which I got so disheveled was certainly pleasurable,” Viggo murmured. He looked into those dark brown eyes, sparkling with playfulness and mischief, not inches away from him. “Why don’t we see if you can’t mess me up some more?”

“Yes, why don’t we…” Orlando leaned in, and captured Viggo’s lips in a kiss once more. Not a soft kiss this time; this kiss was open-mouthed, wet and demanding. Viggo acquiesced under the pressure of Orlando’s lips, admitting his questing tongue. The kiss became more visceral and intense: the lips and tongue of each man seeking to taste as much of the other as he could as they twined their arms and torsos around one another, all constant motion and breaths let out as moans.

Temporarily breaking contact, Orlando stepped slightly away from Viggo, grasping his hand. As he held Viggo’s eye, Viggo thought that he was very picture of temptation: the curls of his mohawk mussed and twisting in every direction, moist lips glistening, and skin that was flushed and glowing. Dark eyes that radiated sensuality completed the alluring picture, eyes that looked directly into Viggo’s. In that moment, he felt that they looked straight into his heart, into his soul, that they saw what it was that Viggo wanted most.

“Come.” Orlando tugged Viggo’s hand, and turned towards the short, narrow hallway that led to the bedroom.

They stopped just inside the door to the small space, and Viggo wrapped his arms around Orlando from behind, running his hands over the chest that was rapidly rising and falling in time with the younger man’s breathing. He leaned into Orlando, and nuzzled the soft skin at the back of his neck, dropping kisses and inhaling his scent. Orlando closed his eyes and drew a deep breath as he arched his neck to the side, exposing his throat for Viggo’s warm, open-mouthed kisses. The kisses moved from the sensitive skin at the juncture of Orlando’s neck, trailing warm and wet up to his face. He turned his head towards Viggo, allowing the sensuous mouth access to his jaw as they moved closer to his own open lips.

Orlando turned in his arms, and their lips found each other again, drinking in the taste and the sensation of each other. Orlando’s hands moved between their bodies, and went to the buttons of Viggo’s shirt. One by one, the nimble fingers worked the buttons out of their holes, until the shirt was hanging open around Viggo’s body.

Orlando broke the kiss, leaving the both of them breathing heavily and staring into each other’s desire darkened eyes. He wanted to see Viggo’s expression, see his reaction as he touched the naked skin of his body for the first time. Holding the other man’s eyes, Orlando’s hands parted and moved underneath the soft fabric, finally coming in contact with Viggo’s skin.

Viggo’s eyelids fluttered and he drew a deep breath, enjoying the sensation of Orlando’s warm hands touching his body. It was both delightful and maddening: finally having Orlando’s hands on his skin sent fire burning through is veins – he wanted nothing more than to strip off Orlando’s clothes and throw him on the bed. Yet, at the same time he also wanted to draw out this first time with Orlando. He wanted to savour the experience, to savour the young man who was stroking his hands over his pectoral muscles, and looking at him with an expression that was tender and oh, so filled with lust.

Orlando’s hands reached his shoulders, and pushed the shirt off and to the floor. Viggo groaned as Orlando once again kissed him, his lips and tongue moving as molten lava against his own. The heat of those lips against his, and the feeling of Orlando’s clothed body pushing up against his – chest to chest, pelvis locked to pelvis – broke the last thread of restraint. He kissed Orlando back – hard, wanton and demanding – and felt rather than heard the other man moan into this mouth as Viggo ran his hands over Orlando’s body, pulling at the shirt that still clothed him.

The kiss broke briefly as he pulled the shirt over Orlando’s head, throwing it to some dark, forgotten corner of the room. Then, their mouths met again and their bodies were drawn back together to rock against each other in a demanding rhythm, sweaty skin pressed against sweaty skin. Hands moved relentlessly over muscles, gripping, stroking, and touching everywhere that the flesh was hot and bare. Orlando moved a hand between their bodies, sliding down over the taut stomach that was so close to his own, coming to rest on the hardness that was straining against Viggo’s jeans. Deliberately teasing, he cupped it and pressed down as he kissed Viggo harder, reveling in the groan the other man let out when he pushed his tongue into his mouth.

Viggo began pushing his hips against Orlando, trapping his hand against his groin, between their bodies. The feeling of Viggo’s erection underneath his hand and the knowledge that it was he, Orlando, who had turned his friend on to such a degree, only served to increase Orlando’s own arousal. He had to touch him – he had to feel him, without the clothes, without the jeans in the way of his hands.

He fumbled with the button of Viggo’s jeans. Once undone, he unzipped the fly eagerly, wanting to get inside to the flesh that lay underneath. Opening the jeans, he pushed his hand inside and under the fabric to find Viggo’s length hot and pulsing. When he closed his hand around Viggo’s cock, and stroked from base to tip, Viggo’s response was a deep, rumbling groan and a tightening of hands on Orlando’s body.

Orlando’s hand continued to move on Viggo’s flesh, and bolts of pleasure reverberated throughout his body. Viggo’s mind was starting to swim – all he knew was the feeling of Orlando in his arms, his lips and tongue against his own, Orlando’s hand inside his jeans stroking him with grip that was both coaxing and relentless. He was having trouble standing upright and simply wanted to be naked and in bed, with this wonderful young man wrapped around him.

He began walking Orlando towards the bed, nudging forward with his hips, pushing his cock into Orlando’s fist as he did so. When the back of Orlando’s legs hit the bed, Viggo gently pushed Orlando down upon it. Orlando took the hint, and with one last yearning kiss of Viggo’s lips, he relinquished his grip of Viggo’s erection, and lay back on the bed.

Taking in the decadent sight of Orlando, sprawled on the bed with kiss-swollen lips and a bulge in his jeans, Viggo held the other man’s eyes as he pushed his jeans and boxers down his legs. Orlando couldn’t help but stare, transfixed. The sight of Viggo naked and aroused before him was something that he had wanted for so very long. His body was a masculine work of art - the contours of his chest were covered by a spray of hair; his lean, muscular torso tapered downwards to where his cock rose, proud and long, from between his legs.

“Fuck, Vig. You’re gorgeous. You’re just so bloody gorgeous…” Orlando’s eyes traveled over the body of his friend before him, taking in the smooth skin, noticing that the skin was marked by ink where his leg met his torso: a crescent moon. He grinned. “I didn’t know you had a tattoo.”

Viggo grinned back as he got on the bed and stretched his naked form out on his side next to Orlando, who turned to face him. “Well, I guess you haven’t been in a position to get a good look at it before, have you?”

“Well, I am now, and I think it is lovely.” Orlando reached his hand down to gently trace the crescent shape with his fingers. The simple touch caused goosebumps to appear on Viggo’s skin, and the sensitive flesh quivered slightly under Orlando’s hand. “And very appropriate, considering that the first time I kissed you, we were lying under the moon and stars…”

Viggo smiled, looking into Orlando’s eyes, then letting his gaze follow the path of his own hand as it stroked down Orlando’s torso. The soft, smooth skin raised in goosebumps in the wake of his hand, which eventually came to rest gently upon the sunburst tattoo that adorned the younger man’s body. He caressed the sensitive skin there, rubbing in slow circles, and then looked back into Orlando’s eyes. “And also appropriate considering that you bear its counterpart on your body.”

Orlando smiled at that, moving his hand lower to wrap around Viggo’s erection, gratified by the deep breath he heard when he began to stroke his hand gently over the flesh. “We match.” He moved his hand over Viggo’s cock, and watched the other man’s eyes close briefly as the sensation washed through his body.

Viggo opened his eyes, and brought his hand to Orlando’s face, lost in sensation and wondering at the beauty before him. “Yeah. We match,” he affirmed in a low whisper, before leaning forward to capture Orlando’s open lips with his own.

Viggo felt Orlando’s arms come around him to hold him close, his hands slipping down to where the small of his back rounded into the curve of his ass. He kissed Orlando deeply, conveying the passionate fire that he felt for the other man with his lips. Orlando whimpered and Viggo felt the hands that were caressing his back and buttocks tighten in their grip. He deepened the kiss further, and Orlando writhed against him, pushing his jean-clad hips against Viggo’s erection.

Viggo moved the hand that was resting gently on Orlando’s face, wanting touch him and explore the topography of his body. It moved softy, almost teasingly down his throat, over his collarbone where it raised goosebumps on the tender skin. His hand lingered over a nipple, where it touched and stroked the pebbled bud, causing the younger man to groan lustily into the kiss. It continued downwards, trailing over ribs, flattening itself against the taut stomach, moving lower until it found a trail of dark hair that continued beneath his jeans.

He undid the button that held the garment together, and broke the kiss to look at Orlando, finding that the younger man’s eyes were hooded and darkened with desire. Then, the only sound in the room other than the rapid breathing of the two men was that of a zipper slowly being pulled down, inch by inch. Viggo knew that he was teasing Orlando – knew that he needed to be touched. The anticipation was a palatable thing, overwhelming in its intensity.

With the zipper finally undone, Viggo moved the flat of his hand to the waistband of Orlando’s boxers, and slid his hand underneath the fabric, into the heat where Orlando’s desire lay, hard and pulsing against his stomach. Orlando’s eyes widened and his breathing hitched as he felt Viggo’s calloused hand close around his throbbing erection. Then, when the hand began stroking slowly up and down the heated length, the brown eyes fluttered closed, and a small moan escaped his lips.

“Oh fuck, Viggo… touch me.” Orlando’s voice was low and breathy. Small breathless moans escaped Orlando’s mouth as he burrowed his face against Viggo’s neck.

Wanting to coax more of these delightful noises out of Orlando, Viggo increased the pace of the hand within Orlando’s boxers, and soon the moans were louder and more fervent. Orlando was moving against him, arching his hips to thrust his cock into Viggo’s hand, matching the older man’s rhythm. The feeling of the lithe body moving against him, and the knowledge that he had reduced Orlando to a quivering bundle of need was intoxicating to Viggo. He wanted more – he wanted everything that Orlando had to give.

Right at that second, Viggo wanted to taste him. He moved his thumb over the head of Orlando’s cock, and he felt the wetness that was oozing out of the tip.

Orlando was dripping.

The sensation of the warm, slippery fluid on the head of Orlando’s cock fanned the flames of Viggo’s lust to an incredible degree. Viggo moaned and removed his hand from Orlando’s boxers and sucked Orlando’s essence from his thumb, closing his eyes as he savoured the taste. He opened his eyes slowly as he removed his thumb from his mouth, and smiled as he looked at the aroused young man beside him. “You taste so good, Orlando. So good… I need to taste more of you.”

Orlando thought that nobody had looked at him with such bare need and desire as Viggo was right now. The man looked as though he was going to devour Orlando, and Orlando knew that he would enjoy every second of it. “Fuck, Viggo, do it. I want you to.”

With that, Viggo pushed Orlando onto his back, and then his lips were on Orlando’s throat, licking and sucking the tender skin. His hands were everywhere, moving continuously on Orlando’s undulating body – stroking and caressing every inch of skin that he could reach. His mouth moved lower – he grazed his teeth against Orlando’s collarbone, and then fastened his lips upon the flat, dusky disc of Orlando’s nipple. He gently bit down on the sensitive skin and Orlando moaned, arching into his touch.

Viggo gave Orlando’s furled nipple one last teasing lick, and looked up to see the other man’s eyes closed, and his breath coming harshly through a mouth that was gaping open. Orlando had completely surrendered the sensuous onslaught to his senses – an onslaught that wasn’t even close to being over yet.

Orlando felt as though Viggo was blazing a trail of fire down his torso as he continued to press open-mouthed kisses to his sensitized skin. He was whimpering when Viggo reached his navel, and snaked his tongue out to explore the small, soft indentation – an act that made Orlando think of Viggo’s tongue licking another, more sensitive opening to his body.

“Mmmmmm… I really do like your tattoo.” Viggo moved to lick and kiss the pointed design that adorned Orlando’s abdomen. He thought himself to be a sun worshipper – and now it was really true. He was worshipping the glory of the sun embodied in the form of a lithe, golden skinned boy.

“You do?”

“Yes.” He stopped tracing the design on Orlando’s stomach just long enough to speak. “It suits you – a sun shining bright and strong, bringing light to everything around it. That’s how I see you.”

“Viggo…” Orlando closed his eyes as Viggo’s tongue laved the sensitive skin, tracing the outline of the design, worshipping him with his mouth. Orlando felt an intense emotion welling up inside of him – an emotion so overwhelming that he was almost frightened by it. He wasn’t sure he could put a name to it, but he thought it might be something like love.

Momentarily breaking his worshipful path down Orlando’s body, Viggo lifted his mouth from Orlando’s stomach, and grasped the waistband of Orlando’s jeans and boxers. He tugged the clothes down, following the trail of dark hair to where it merged with a tantalizing bed of curls. He pulled the jeans down further over slender hips, and Orlando’s cock was revealed – long, thick, darkly engorged with blood, and with a tip that was glistening wetly with the fluid of his arousal.

Not wanting to wait until he had stripped the jeans from Orlando’s body, he bent his head to taste the skin along the underside of Orlando’s cock. He closed his eyes as his tongue painted one long, wet stripe up to the head of Orlando’s cock, and he was rewarded with a throaty, hoarse moan from above.

He found that the skin at the head of Orlando’s cock was smooth, hot and deliciously slippery with the fluid that was continually seeping out of the slit. He wrapped his lips around the tip, and tasted of the younger man, savouring the flavour. The cock in his mouth throbbed, and he felt the hips underneath him thrust ever so slightly. He opened his eyes, and saw Orlando’s hands bunching in the sheets on either side of him. Looking up, he was mesmerized by the sight of Orlando’s dark, hooded eyes looking down at him, an expression akin to amazement on his face.

“So good, Viggo. Your mouth feels so good on me. God, I’ve only dreamt about this…” Orlando’s voice was rough with the arousal he was feeling, far more intense than any he had experienced before. It was an arousal that was very powerful, not just because of the feeling of Viggo’s mouth on him, but also because of the deep emotions that he felt for the other man.

Viggo lifted his mouth from Orlando’s cock, now wet with the moisture. “It is about to get even better, Orli. God, you taste so wonderful – I want to taste all of you.” With that, Viggo moved lower and finished stripping the younger man, pulling the jeans and boxers from his body. He kneeled back on his feet, his cock rising hard between his legs, mesmerized by the sight of Orlando naked and aroused before him.

Unable to stifle the impulse to express his admiration for the beauty before him, he spoke in a low voice, husky with desire. “So beautiful. God, Orli, you’re so incredibly beautiful.”

A warm smile spread across Orlando’s features. He was overjoyed to have his friend – his incredibly sexy, wonderful friend – in bed with him, looking at him with lust and desire, telling him he was beautiful, making love to him. It was so intimate, raw and real.

“And you, Viggo, kneeling naked between my legs like that, are the sexiest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Yeah?” Viggo grinned and cocked an eyebrow up, intrigued by Orlando’s playful tone. He placed his hands on Orlando’s shins, and began running them up the younger man’s legs.

“Yeah.” The word was breathed from Orlando’s lips as Viggo’s hands reached the juncture of his thighs, and paused there, to frame the younger man’s erection with splayed fingers.

“And why is it so sexy?” The question was asked in a low, intimate voice. “Is it because I’m naked and hard for you?” He leaned over Orlando’s body, bracing Orlando’s hips against the bed with his hands. His breath drifted over Orlando’s cock as he hovered, open lips just inches away from Orlando’s heated flesh, and looked directly into the other man’s eyes. “Or is it because I’m between your legs, and my mouth is so close to your cock that you can almost feel it around you?”

Orlando moaned at these words, and his cock twitched – Viggo talking dirty to him was one thing he hadn’t expected or anticipated. Those words said in that voice – the voice that he could listen to for hours on end – drove his arousal to a whole new level. He tried to thrust his hips up into Viggo’s open mouth, which he knew was wet, warm and inviting. Viggo’s hands held him firmly to the bed, restricting his movement, and the younger man moaned. “Both, oh fuck, both Viggo. Please.”

“Please what?” Viggo looked up into pleading eyes. The obvious lust and desire that Orlando had for him was intoxicating. He knew that he was teasing the younger man – but he also knew that the anticipation and need that Orlando was feeling would only heighten his pleasure.

“Please put your mouth on me.”

“Well because you asked so nicely…” Viggo leaned down, gripped Orlando’s erection in one hand, and then wrapped his lips around the pulsing crown. He smiled around the flesh in his mouth when he felt the hips beneath his hand thrust upwards as the younger man tried to push his cock into the wet heat. Wanting to drive Orlando to further distraction, Viggo used his lips to massage the head of Orlando’s cock, feeling the strong lithe body buck against him as his tongue probed the slit, tasting the salty liquid that he found there.

Viggo settled between Orlando’s wide spread legs and began caressing Orlando’s length with his mouth. He moved his lips ever so slightly further down the heated length with each downstroke; lips coming back up to the tip to hold and grip the head gently on each upstroke. His tongue worked the underside, stroking against he smooth, tight skin with each pass over the sensitive flesh, occasionally giving teasing flicks across the tip.

Beneath Viggo’s mouth, Orlando became motion and pure sensation. His hips bucked underneath the gentle pressure of Viggo’s hand; and thus restricted, the pleasure that was reverberating through his body generated movement elsewhere: his hands gripped and released the sheets beneath him; his legs shifted ceaselessly in small movements on either side of Viggo’s body, toes digging into the bed; his head rocked side to side on his shoulders. Moans and gasps escaped his parted lips as he lost himself in the sensation of Viggo’s mouth stroking him. The intense feeling of his cock throbbing between Viggo’s lips, and the sensation of Viggo’s tongue moving wetly against the sensitive vein on the underside was one of the most delicious things he had ever experienced.

As Viggo continued to move his mouth over Orlando’s cock, he became increasingly turned on by the desperate writhing of the body beneath him and the noises that the younger man was making – his own cock becoming harder and heavier between his legs. Knowing that Orlando was close, and wanting to draw out the pleasure that he was giving the other man, he drew his lips up to the top of his erection and then began dropping light, teasing kisses down the length. His reward was a frustrated moan, and the feeling of Orlando’s hand in his hair – gripping tight, fingers moving in random patterns against his scalp.

“God, Viggo – please. You’re such a fucking tease. If I had known… Fuck…”

Viggo chuckled at this, knowing that Orlando was closer to orgasm, and that he needed more than these light teasing kisses. Still, the frustrated whimpers that the younger man was making were so delightful, and so he could not resist teasing him further. The kisses that he bestowed on the sensitive, heated skin became wet, open-mouthed wanderings up and down the shaft. His tongue laved the skin, drawing progressively more lascivious moans out of his partner.

Moving back up to the crown, he delicately lapped up the fluid that had collected there before using his tongue to draw Orlando’s cock back into his mouth. He set a rapid pace on Orlando’s flesh, and moved his hand from where it was holding Orlando’s hip, downwards, between the young man’s legs. He heard a groan as he gently held and caressed the sacs, which were drawing up against Orlando’s body.

“Oh, fuck, Viggo that feels so good. I’m so close.” Viggo looked towards Orlando’s face, and found himself lost in eyes that were intensely dark. He held Orlando’s eyes as he continued to caress his cock with his mouth, and watched as the sensations and emotion played across the fine features. He saw lust in that open mouth, tongue darting out to wet the lips. He saw desire in those flushed cheeks. And he saw a deep emotion in the depths of those dark eyes, which widened momentarily when the climax began to hit, before the eyes flew shut and the head arched back, mouth open as a loud groan was torn from his body. Viggo felt Orlando pulse in his mouth, and he drew his lips back to hold the crown between his lips as he was flooded with Orlando’s release.

His mouth remained around Orlando’s cock, gently holding it as the other man came down, taking in the last of his release. He made low noises of appreciation in the back of his throat as he savoured the taste, and delighted in the knowledge that he had made his friend come – that he had seen, in Orlando’s eyes, the moment that it had hit.

Finally releasing Orlando’s cock, he made his way up his lover’s body, and gently settled himself down up on him. He propped his head up on his elbow, and despite the overwhelming need that he felt for the other man, he found himself entranced by the sight of Orlando in a state of post-orgasmic bliss. His cheeks were flushed, there was a gentle smile on his features, and when the soft brown eyes opened to stare into his own, he was overwhelmed by the emotion that he saw in them.

Orlando moved to kiss Viggo’s lips gently, tongue darting out to move between Viggo’s open, swollen lips as he did so, tasting himself inside Viggo’s mouth.

“Mmmmmm…. Viggo that was so good. So fucking amazing. Even if you are a bloody tease.”

Viggo just smiled at this. “If I’m not mistaken, you seemed to very much like the teasing.”

“Oh, I did. That I did.” He kissed Viggo again, hand moving to hold the back of Viggo’s head as he did so. “I might even get you to do that again sometime.”

“Fuck, you wouldn’t be able to stop me from doing that again. Watching your face when you came in my mouth was the most erotic thing I’d ever seen. I want to see that again.” He kissed Orlando’s lips, short and sweet. “And again.” Another kiss, grabbing and holding Orlando’s bottom lips between his own. “And again. God, that was just so hot.”

He kissed Orlando, deeply and possessively, feeling the younger man’s pliant and sated body melting beneath him. Orlando’s arms came around Viggo to pull him close, his hands moving down to rest on Viggo’s hips, which thrust gently against him in small, rhythmic motions. Viggo was still desperately hard and need of release. Teasing the younger man, bringing him to the brink and back, had left Viggo powerfully aroused and he desperately hoped that Orlando would not do the same to him.

Orlando broke the kiss, and looked up at Viggo with wide, dark eyes. He could see the need, written in transparent words of fire upon Viggo’s skin; could feel the lust in the movements of Viggo’s body on top of his, in the way that Viggo’s hips pumped against him in a constant, rolling motion. He knew what Viggo wanted – he just had to let Viggo know that he needed it too. He needed it so very, very desperately.

“You wanna fuck me, Vig?” He felt Viggo’s hard erection twitch against him as he said these words. Viggo’s lashes fluttered momentarily over eyes that were darkened, wide pupils outlined by an iris of the deepest cobalt.

He looked back into Orlando’s eyes and spoke. “More than anything.”

“You can, you know. I want you to – I’ve been thinking about what it would be like to have you inside me for so long. I want it. God, I want you.”

“You have me.” Viggo kissed Orlando then – a kiss full of need and fire. “I’m yours. Oh, and I’m going to make you feel so good.” Slick lips met again, tasting of one another as Orlando’s hands roamed the damp, sweaty skin of Viggo’s back. “So fucking good.”

Amidst the kissing, a thought emerged from Orlando’s desire clouded mind, one that caused a short thrill of panic to shoot through his system, and he broke the trail of wet kisses that he had been lavishing along Viggo’s collarbone. “Viggo.”

“Hmmmm?”

“I don’t have any lube with me. Do you?” From the way that the other man’s brow furrowed, he knew what Viggo’s answer would be before he even spoke.

“No. No, I don’t.” Viggo burrowed his face in Orlando’s neck, letting loose a moan of frustration and disappointment as he did so. “I don’t usually bring it with me on location shoots.”

Orlando giggled at that. “Neither do I – although this might be a lesson for the future: always bring lube, no matter where or what the occasion.”

“I think that is a good rule.” Viggo stilled his movements against Orlando’s body beneath him, trying to get his body to relax. He felt Orlando’s hands move to the back of his head, dragging his face out of the crook of Orlando’s neck. He looked down at Orlando, seeing the desire and want in the other man’s eyes before he was pulled in for a kiss: a kiss that started of slow, soft and sweet before progressively becoming more torrid.

“You know, there are other things that we can do, Viggo.”

“I know.” He kissed Orlando back, letting his lips transmit the desire and emotion that he felt. “Its just that…”

“Its just that you were about to fuck me, but now…” He stopped, as look of realization came over Viggo’s face. “What?”

“We’re in the make-up trailer.”

“Yeah… I’m sure that Catherine and Marta keep lube stashed away here, in secret places.” Orlando giggled at the thought.

“No, really – they do.” Orlando’s eyebrows went up at that. “Not stashed away – its part of their kit. Whenever they want Aragorn to look particularly sweaty and grimy, they use lube. It doesn’t evaporate like water does.”

A slow grin spread across Orlando’s features. “Well, what are you waiting for? Go get it. Then come back here and fuck me, you big stud.”

Viggo kissed Orlando briefly before scrambling out of bed, a giddy thrill coursing through his system. Walking naked into the main part of the trailer, he looked through the makeup kit before he came across what he was looking for.

He made his way back to the bedroom, and his eyes fell up on the sight of Orlando, looking absolutely debauched sprawled on the bed the way he was, running his hand up and down the length of his hardening cock. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to end up here tonight with Orlando – gorgeous, sexy Orlando – and how amazing it was that Orlando returned his feelings. He knew that wasn’t just about sex – although sex certainly was foremost on his mind at the moment. What this night was about, in essence, was the two of them getting to know one another as lovers. And right now, his lover was looking at him with devastatingly seductive look on his face, his lips quirking upwards into a sensual grin, and his eyes peering out from under lowered lashes.

“Found it?”

“I did.”

Needing to be touching Orlando’s skin again, Viggo made his way over to the bed, its covers now rumpled as a result of their lovemaking. When he stretched out beside the lean, naked body of his friend, Orlando turned to him, a rather saucy grin on his face. “Why don’t we put it to good use then, yeah?”

“Mmmmmm…. that sounds like a good plan.”

Orlando drew Viggo to him, savouring the feel of his smooth skin under his hands. He began dropping wet, open-mouthed kisses down Viggo’s throat, progressing slowly and deliberately towards his collarbone. Sensuously grazing his hands over Viggo’s chest, he smiled when he saw the goosebumps that spread in waves over the surface of the heated skin. Viggo moaned appreciatively, his head falling back as his eyes closed, luxuriating in the sensations that Orlando’s hands were drawing out of him.

Solid, more fervent strokes of his skin followed, as Orlando’s hands glided down Viggo’s back, tracing the smooth contours of muscles that guided his hands lower towards Viggo’s buttocks. Squeezing the soft flesh gently, Orlando’s hand then moved to trace a meandering path over Viggo’s hip, to find Viggo’s cock, rising long and hard from between his thighs.

He began moving his hand in rhythmic motions up and down Viggo’s length; the slow, languid pace of his hand combined with the wet movements of his tongue a against the hollow of Viggo’s throat drew moans from the older man’s mouth. As Viggo strived to get in closer contact with the man who was pleasuring him, and increase the unhurried movement of fingers and palm on his flesh, he began to unconsciously thrust his hips, forcing his cock into Orlando’s hand with greater force. Viggo’s cock felt so good in his palm that Orlando had see it, and looking down, he wet his lips at the sight of Viggo’s cock thrusting into his hand, fucking his fist. Wanting to cause the other man to writhe more desperately in his grasp, he increased the pace of his hand up on the flesh.

The more fervent touch of Orlando’s hand had the desired effect – ripples of pleasure radiated outwards from where Orlando was touching his skin, and Viggo could feel himself being driven closer to the edge. Breathless and panting, Viggo gently reached to tilt Orlando’s face upwards towards his. He was met with dark eyes that were glazed with arousal, and wet open lips.

“Orlando,” His voice rumbled out of his chest, rough and husky with arousal. “God, Orlando… you turn me on so much… if you keep that up, I’m not going to last.”

Feeling Viggo’s arms tighten around him as Orlando drew their bodies closer together, Orlando moved his hand to Viggo’s hip before leaning forward to kiss his reddened lips. Orlando poured all of his desire – all of the need and want he had felt for this man since he had met him – into the movement of his lips and tongue, the ardent thrust of his hips and the gentle caresses that he was lavishing on Viggo’s body.

Orlando drew back, and regarded Viggo with a lust darkened expression as he lay back and widened his legs. “Well then, don’t wait any longer. I need you inside me Viggo. Now.”

His eyes remained fixed on Viggo’s – conveying not only lust and desire, but trust as well. Viggo leaned down to kiss the younger man; reaching between his legs to stroke and caress Orlando’s already rock hard and pulsing erection. Orlando whimpered softly when Viggo slowly ran his hand up Orlando’s length, finding it wet at the tip once again.

“I want you.” The words were whispered through soft, parted lips.

“Then take me.”

With almost imperceptibly shaking hands, Viggo retrieved the small tube and opened it, spreading the gel on his fingers. Leaning into Orlando, and letting his torso stretch along the warm length of the man next to him, Viggo reached between Orlando’s legs, hand gently cupping and holding the balls before moving lower and deeper. Watching Orlando’s face, wanting to see the reaction as he entered Orlando’s body for the first time, Viggo traced one slick finger around Orlando’s entrance. A sharp intake of breath was heard as he touched Orlando in this intimate spot, and he smiled as he moved his finger around over the soft skin. The boy was needy, a fact that was most eloquently communicated by the entrancing way in which Orlando bit into his lower lip, and the lustful thrust of his hips towards Viggo’s hand, inviting him into his body.

Slowly pushing up and inwards, Viggo’s finger breached the boundary to the body that writhed against his own. His reward was a quickening breath, widening of brown eyes, and his name whispered on his lover’s lips.

Viggo leaned in towards the warm body beside his, running his tongue slowly up the column of Orlando’s throat as he moved the finger within the tight channel. Orlando moaned and writhed against him as he added another finger, and then twisted and curled them both, wanting to find the spot within Orlando’s body that would cause him to cry out with pleasure.

“Oh fuck, Viggo… that feels so bloody good.” Viggo grinned at that and stroked Orlando’s prostate repeatedly, wanting to draw more of those delicious, lustful sounds out of Orlando’s open mouth. Fully immersed in the feeling of Viggo’s fingers inside him, and Viggo’s lips on his throat, Orlando panted against Viggo’s skin, his body in constant, unceasing motion.

Viggo withdrew, reluctantly, smiling at the small sound of disappointment that Orlando made when his fingers left his body. He moved to kneel between Orlando’s legs – once again feeling as if he was worshiping at the altar of an unimaginable beauty.

“Here, let me.” Orlando opened the tube that lay beside him on the bed, and slicked a generous amount of lube on Viggo’s erection. Viggo closed his eyes and tilted his head back slightly, enjoying the sensation of Orlando’s slippery hands on his flesh. Thus posed, Orlando couldn’t help but marvel at the flawless masculine beauty of the man before him, whose cock pulsed hard and hot underneath his fingers.

Orlando removed his hands, and wrapped his legs around Viggo’s waist, nudging him forward ever so slightly. Viggo opened his eyes and looked down on the sight before him: his friend Orli – naked, beautiful and aroused, and waiting for Viggo to make love to him. He felt utterly thunderstruck by the intensity of this evening and the joy that was suffusing his being – joy that was pure and physical and that begged for a release.

Viggo began the slow push inwards, eyes locked to Orlando’s as he lost himself in the emotions flitting over the handsome face and the sensation of Orlando’s body beneath him. Forward he moved, past the ringed muscle, seeing those brown eyes widen slightly as Orlando’s mouth opened in a gasp. The muscular heat gripped the crown of his erection, and Viggo felt a powerful pulse of arousal surge through him as he reveled in the feeling of being inside Orlando for the first time. He inexorably pushed forward into the welcoming body inch-by-inch, feeling Orlando’s heat pouring over him in waves, until he was fully sheathed within the velvet heaven.

He paused, and stroked his hand down the side of Orlando’s face, enjoying the contrast between the smooth skin under his palm and the intense grip on his cock. Orlando didn’t break eye contact as he turned his head slightly to run his tongue over Viggo’s palm – the simple movement of wetness against the sensitive skin sending a thrill through Viggo’s body.

“God, Orlando this is…” Unable to finish the thought, he briefly broke eye contact as closed his lids fluttered closed in reaction to a shudder that ran through his body. It was a rare moment that the poet found himself at a loss for words.

“Incredible. I know.” Orlando’s hands ran over Viggo’s body, sliding downwards to grasp his hips. He gave them a gentle tug as he pressed Viggo’s buttocks forwards with his feet. Orlando wanted and needed to feel Viggo moving inside his body, claiming Orlando and marking him as Viggo’s own.

Not needing any further hints, Viggo braced his hands on either side of Orlando’s head and began to move – withdrawing slightly then flexing his hips as he thrust forward again. As he sunk inwards, his breath exited his mouth as a heavy exhalation – a sound that was rife with lust and pleasure. Slowly, languidly, he moved within Orlando, reveling in the wet, hot grip and release on his cock, swallowing younger man’s needy moans with deep, possessive kisses.

Loving and yet frustrated by the slow, torturous strokes, Orlando gripped Viggo with his hands and his thighs. Arching his body, he pushed back against Viggo in an effort to draw the older man into a faster rhythm. But Viggo would not be hurried – he took his time – fucking Orlando steadily and unhurriedly, purposefully dragging his cock over Orlando’s prostate with each stroke until the young man was reduced to a mass of moaning, writhing need beneath him.

“God. Fuck. Viggo, please. ” Orlando looked up at Viggo’s face, an imploring expression on his face. He grasped Viggo’s face him both hands as he reached up to capture Viggo’s lips in a short kiss, before whispering against them, “Fuck me harder. Please.”

Viggo smiled down at the powerfully aroused young man below him, knowing that he would give in to the request: despite his desire to draw out this first time making love to Orlando, the desire to thrust into his willing body hard and fast was overwhelming.

“For you, anything.” With that, he grasped Orlando’s hands and pinned them on either side of his head, before withdrawing almost completely from the warm, vice-like grip of Orlando’s body completely. He paused a moment to look down into the large, lust darkened eyes, and heard Orlando whimper slightly in anticipation before Viggo pistoned his hips forward in a swift, powerful motion. Viggo felt Orlando’s muscles ripple around him as Orlando threw his head back and let loose a long low moan.

Seeing the exposed skin of Orlando’s throat, Viggo descended and latched his mouth onto the soft, sensitive skin, licking and sucking as he rocked his hips at a rapid tempo against Orlando’s body. Pleasure crashed through Viggo’s being, and he delighted in the movement of the body beneath him, which was driven to wild motion and lascivious moans as the pounded into him. “So good, Orli,” he murmured as his tongue traced the chords of Orlando’s neck. “God, you feel so good. So fucking good.”

For Orlando’s part, finally having Viggo inside of him was intrinsically overwhelming and he was only able to make unintelligible noises of pleasure in reply. The experience was physically intense: the feeling of Viggo’s hard, masculine body moving over him made him feel claimed and possessed; Viggo’s lips and tongue on his throat drove him to distraction; and Viggo cock thrusting into him relentlessly, hard and deep, sent bolts of pleasure to ricochet throughout his body. It was glorious: these sensations combined with the knowledge that it was Viggo who was making love to him – the whole experience was so amazingly intense that he felt driven close to the edge at a very rapid pace. Orlando was so close - so very, incredibly close - and he desperately needed to be touched. Yet Viggo’s hands – his hands remained, pinning his own to the bed on either side of him.

Orlando knew that he had lost his grip on coherency – he was awash in emotions and swimming the in pure sensation radiating throughout the core of his body. Articulating his need became difficult, as he seemed only able to make sounds of pure pleasure at each pass of Viggo’s cock over his prostate. Simple words of need were the only ones that escaped his mouth:

“Touch me,” he gasped breathlessly between moans. “God Viggo, please touch me.”

Viggo’s lips traced a sensuous, wet path up Orlando’s jaw to his mouth as he released one of Orlando’s hands from his own, which he slowly slid down Orlando’s body. He took Orlando’s cock in a firm grip as his lips took Orlando’s in a deep, possessive kiss – claiming Orlando with his own mouth, hand and cock. Thrusting into Orlando relentlessly, each stroke driving the younger man closer to release, he relished the feeling of Orlando completely letting go beneath him.

The constant moans released from Orlando’s mouth spurred Viggo on, and he increased the speed and tempo with which he pounded into the willing body beneath him. Animalistic sounds of lust rumbled from Viggo’s chest with each thrust as the need for release overtook his senses. Needing more friction – needing deeper contact with the core of Orlando’s body, he released Orlando’s mouth and changed the angle so that he could push farther, deeper and more fully into the tight channel that encased him.

Throwing back his head, and thrusting his cock into Viggo’s hand, a litany of curses and praise escaped Orlando’s mouth as his moans increased in intensity. The sensations coursing through his body made him feel as though he was lit on fire. Enraptured by the abandon Orlando exhibited, Viggo went harder, faster and deeper into his body, all the while increasing the pace with which his hand rode Orlando’s cock.

The younger man became pure motion and sensation beneath him – all flushed skin, undulating hips, erratically moving limbs and dark eyes of pure need. Viggo felt the erotic sensation of Orlando’s cock pulse with his fingers, before the younger man was taken by a violently intense orgasm: his eyelids flew closed as he threw his head back, howling as the release took him and his seed spilled over Viggo’s hand.

Orlando tightened in rhythmic motions around him, and the sight of Orlando, shuddering around him, pushed Viggo right over the edge. With one final, vigorous thrust into Orlando’s silken, quivering heat, release claimed him. A bolt of pure, intense and staggering pleasure overwhelmed his being, and he lost himself completely in the feeling of Orlando and the intense emotions that gripped his soul. Shuddering and moaning, he spilled his essence deep into Orlando’s body; the rolling waves of sensation that washed over him left him gasping, shaking and calling out Orlando’s name.

Aftershocks continued to pulse through each man’s body as they came down, breathing deep, synchronized breaths as their minds returned to reality from the other-world of pleasure. Viggo looked down to see the younger man regarding him with a wondering, tender expression on his face.

“Viggo, watching you like that was the most amazing thing I have ever seen. My god.” There was more emotion to Orlando’s voice than he could effectively put into words – being with Viggo, being allowed to see him in ecstasy, and knowing that it was because of him - Orlando felt overwhelmed and thunderstruck. “That was just… just incredible. You’re so gorgeous.”

Viggo’s breath was taken away at these words. “It was incredible. Because of you. God, I wanted you for so long, and it was so good. So amazingly good.” He reverentially caressed one hand down the side of Orlando’s sweat dampened skin, marveling in the glory that he was allowed to touch. “You’re so beautiful, Orlando. So goddamned beautiful.”

Orlando reached up to grasp Viggo’s face as he pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips and their tongues moved languidly, lovingly as Viggo settled himself down on Orlando’s smooth body. Orlando’s arms encircled Viggo, pulling him close; Viggo’s hands came to gently hold Orlando’s head as he bestowed loving, tender kisses to lips that were swollen and red. After the long day, the evening spent by the campfire, and the intense lovemaking, the fire that had burned through their veins was replaced by a warm glow of blissful contentment. They remained pressed together, lips moving gently against each other, each man feeling warm, sated, and increasingly drowsy.

Viggo dropped a trail of kisses down Orlando’s jawbone before nuzzling his head into Orlando’s neck. He breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of the soft skin under his nose. His eyes closed and his mind drifted as he savoured the sensation of Orlando’s hands moving in gentle, soothing patterns over his back. It was lovely. It was wonderful. It was everything that he had wanted and wished for.

Orlando felt relaxed, content and lucid in the afterglow of their lovemaking, though he could have sworn that he was in fact dreaming. A blissful smile graced his features, and he reveled in the warm, solid sensation of being blanketed by Viggo’s body. Viggo’s solid chest rose and fell against his as their breathing gradually slowed, and Orlando felt the warm exhalations from Viggo’s lips at his shoulder tickling his skin. While Orlando was reluctant to disturb the other man resting contentedly in his arms, he knew that they would have to move eventually.

“Viggo, love.”

“Hmmmmm?”

“We probably shouldn’t stay like this.”

Viggo raised his head and smiled as he gazed sleepily into Orlando’s eyes, his longish hair dangling down to tickle Orlando’s shoulder. “You’re right. We might get stuck like this permanently, which would probably completely fuck up the scene tomorrow.”

Orlando snorted. “I doubt that we’d be able to run very well like this.”

“Would make for some very interesting outtakes, I’m sure.”

“Sure would. Imagine, the Elf and the Ranger attached at the hip – well, not the hip, exactly – in a way that Tolkien never imagined.”

Viggo laughed at that. “He’d certainly roll over his grave.” He withdrew slightly, sliding out of Orlando’s body, before lifting himself up off the bed. He ran a hand down Orlando’s face, his heart warmed by the affectionate smile that he saw there. “I’ll be right back.”

Viggo retrieved a towel from the bathroom, and sitting beside the younger man, he gently cleaned their skin. His ministrations finished, Viggo turned off the light and lay back on the bed, pulling the blankets over their forms as he settled next to Orlando and pulled him close. The younger man draped himself over Viggo, tangling their legs together and pressing his head to Viggo’s solid chest. He closed his eyes as he listened to the steady beat of Viggo’s heart under the rise and fall of his chest.

“I don’t think I’m going to want to leave the trailer tomorrow morning.” Orlando murmured as his eyes drifted closed and he sighed in contentment.

Viggo’s hand stroked in soothing motions over Orlando’s back as he spoke. “I know what you mean. Tonight has been amazing.” He let his thoughts drift back to that wondrous moment when the boy made of moonlight kissed him for the first time. “And so incredibly magical.”

Orlando’s lips quirked upwards in a sleepy smile. He knew exactly what Viggo meant – he had felt the same way ever since Viggo had laid his body down next to his on the blanket underneath the stars. “And dreamlike.”

Viggo’s mind wandered back to the earthy delights that he and Orlando had partaken in, still marveling at the boy’s responsiveness and inherent sensuality. “And so intensely erotic.”

“God, yes. I wish I could stay in bed with you for a week Viggo.” Lifting his head, he bestowed upon Viggo a lingering, tender kiss before looking at the clock beside the bed. “As it is, we have to get up in three hours.” He yawned widely, feeling the need to sleep creeping over his senses.

Viggo sighed, and his arms tightened around the slim body that lay against his. He pressed a kiss to the mohawked head, before murmuring into the strip of curls. “We’d better get some sleep then. We have to be up to catch the sunrise, after all.”

“’Kay.” Orlando nuzzled his head against Viggo’s shoulders. “’Night Vig.”

“’Night Orli.”

The breathing of both men gradually slowed as they lay together on the small bed, warm, content and happy within the circle of one another’s arms. As sleep crept over their senses, the moon’s path in the night sky brought her within view of the trailer’s tiny window. The moon saw the love, affection and joy that radiated from the two figures curled together on the small bed, and blessed them. The soft glow of the moonlight fell across the lovers, bathing them in an otherworldly blue glow.

As they were buoyed on moonbeams to the otherworld of dreams, the last conscious thought passing through each man’s mind was that he was falling in love.

 

~Part Five~

The early morning found the two men snuggled together on the bed in the trailer, burrowed deep under blankets that protected them from the chill of the night air. Skin pressed against skin, both for warmth and the need to maintain contact, they began to stir at the sound of others coming awake around them. Though the sun was not yet up, the site was already beginning to hum with activity: trailer doors slamming closed, the crunch of boots on pavement, cars starting, and the murmur of conversation that came through the walls of the trailer.

Deep in the protective embrace of Viggo's arms, Orlando sighed, and sank further under blankets, seeking out the warmth and comfort of Viggo's body. Viggo's embrace tightened around the younger man as they languished in the half-dreaming state of near-consciousness. Neither wanted to move or leave the shelter of the small bed, and each man felt himself returning to the enveloping world of deep slumber.

After a while, the voices that penetrated their consciousnesses sounded closer and more distinct. Partially awake, Viggo roused his consciousness to focus on the words that were being spoken by people who were on the other side of the bedroom's closed door, in the next room.

"Where are those guys? They were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago. If they don't get here soon, they're going to miss the sunrise."

Oh shit.

That was Catherine's voice.

"I know - Barrie has gone to look for them. He figures that Viggo is sleeping in the woods somewhere. Nobody has a clue where Orli is." Marta sighed in exasperation. "I hope that boy didn't run off in the dark and get himself hurt - the last I saw, he was taking off with a blanket and a flashlight."

Suddenly panicked, Viggo looked at the alarm clock. They had forgotten to set it. He shook Orlando's shoulder gently. "Orli."

"Mmmmmmphhh."

"Orli, we have to wake up now."

In response, Orlando burrowed further into Viggo's arms. "Sleeping."

Catherine's voice was once again heard through the door. "Maybe he and Viggo fell asleep in the woods together." Catherine laughed good-naturedly. "I did encourage Viggo to finally approach him last night. I'm really curious to find out if he actually went through with it."

Orlando's eyes snapped wide open. Morning. They had to catch the sunrise. And Catherine was talking about him and Viggo.

"God, I hope so. I don't know if I can take them sneaking those little glances at each other anymore. I might have to lock them both in a dark room together soon." Marta's voice was lighthearted and teasing, but Orlando's eyes widened even further.

"Fuck. Viggo, we have to get up now! We're late!" He kissed Viggo's lips briefly before bounding out of bed to go in search of his clothes.

Viggo just smiled as he turned on the light, rose out of the bed and pulled on his underwear and jeans, which had been discarded in a neat pile on the floor. "That's what I've been trying to tell you." Viggo spoke in a hushed voice, and smirked as he watched Orlando frantically dashing around the small space. Watching the younger man tearing through the room, swearing under his breath and wearing not a stitch of clothing, was as amusing as it was arousing. He looked at the clock again, worrying about the time, as it was so close to sunrise. "We probably won't have too much time to get ready this morning."

"Do you figure we have time to take a shower?"

"Doubtful." Viggo grinned at the younger man. "Besides, I kind of like the idea of being able to smell you on me all day."

"I'll bet you do." Orlando smirked back at him devilishly before swatting him on the behind. "How much sleep do you figure we got, anyways?"

"'Bout three hours."

"Fuck. I'm going to be just knackered today. And did you hear them out there? They were talking about us!"

"Seems that they were."

While Orlando was disconcerted to hear the women talking about him and Viggo, he was gratified to discover that Catherine did not have designs on Viggo. "So they knew that we had a thing for each other all along? We were really that obvious?"

"'Fraid so. Catherine was actually encouraging me to go after you, yesterday. I believe her exact words were that I should 'get with the kissing.'" Viggo laughed quietly as he shrugged on his shirt.

Orlando, having located all of his clothing, stood now fully dressed at the door to the bedroom. "Well, I'm sure she'll be gratified to find out that you succeeded, because I think that we are about to out our relationship to them."

"Looks like." Viggo moved to stand beside Orlando at the door, and leaned forward to take his lips in a warm, tender kiss. Orlando closed his eyes as he opened his mouth beneath Viggo's, admitting his questing tongue. It was a kiss that served not only as a reminder of the amazing night that they had spent together, but also as a promise that there would many more similar nights to come.

Viggo broke the kiss, and ran one hand down the side of Orlando's face in a gentle caress. "You ready?"

Orlando nodded in response and turned the doorknob. He opened the door slowly, and made his way down the short hall, with Viggo's comforting presence right behind him.

Two pairs of female eyes turned as they heard the door open, taking in Orlando's rumpled appearance as he emerged from the bedroom, then widening slightly as they saw Viggo walking along behind him, a slightly sheepish expression on his face.

"Guess we should have checked in there," Catherine said quietly to Marta as she nudged the other woman in the ribs.

"Guess so." Marta then made herself busy arranging her makeup counter, doing her best not to stare at the two men who had walked into the room. They looked sleepy and disheveled in a way that only those who had stayed up most of the night making love could.

"Uhhhh… Hi." Orlando smiled and ducked his head as he uttered his greeting, running his hand over his mohawk.

"Morning, Orlando." Marta's eyes sparkled as she spoke. "Viggo."

"Morning, guys." Despite their pleasant expressions when they greeted the men, the women obviously trying to stop their lips from quirking upwards into uncontrollable grins.

"Morning, ladies," Viggo said as he strode confidently into the room and settled down into the makeup chair. "Our apologies for being late."

"Oh, no worries at all," Catherine said, a hint of amusement lying under her professional demeanor. "I'll just radio Barrie and let him know that you two turned up safe and sound."

"Hope he wasn't too worried."

"Nahhh… he figured you'd turn up sooner or later. Besides, you aren't the only ones who are up a little late this morning. Half the crew was still passing the wine bottle around a few hours ago."

"It's mostly Bernard, Miranda and Karl's fault. They didn't have to be up early like the rest of us did, so they just kept on going." Marta added with a smile. "It was quite the party - everybody seemed to really enjoy it. This was a great idea, Viggo."

Viggo gave Orlando's hand a squeeze. "Thanks. I think things turned out pretty well, myself." He smiled back at the women, seeing their expressions soften before turning back to Orlando. "I guess we should get ready - or else we will miss the whole point behind this overnight trip."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Orlando responded, returning Viggo's hand squeeze before letting go as he moved to settle in his chair in front of the mirror.

Idle conversation and laughter rang through the air as Catherine and Marta began the process of transforming Viggo and Orlando into the King of Men and the Prince of Mirkwood. All the while, the eyes of the each man continually drifted towards the other's in the mirrors in front of them. No longer shy and unsure - their eyes locked for lengthy periods, an irrepressible smile on each of their faces.

~~~~~~~~~~

The sun rose from the horizon and chased the darkness from the sky, it's light reflected off the fluffy clouds that were scattered throughout the celestial dome. Three figures were silhouetted against this glory, tirelessly running into the dawn.

"And cut!" Barry's voice rang out from the megaphone. "That's great, guys. I think that we have all of the sunrise that we need - but let's do some more work while we're here, okay? Viggo, Orlando, Brett - take ten minutes while we set up the next shot."

Around the actors, the location began to buzz with activity as the crew set up the next shot. Viggo came to a stop, turning to see Orlando standing stock-still. The light from the sun bathed his skin in a warm glow, and turned the blonde of Legolas' wig to gold. Although Orlando shielded his eyes from the sun with his hand, Viggo could see him looking towards the sunrise, towards him. Orlando caught his gaze, and smiled in easy familiarity as Viggo sauntered over to him.

"Looks like your plan worked out, old man."

"Looks like it did. I really would like to see what this looked like. I bet the colours were gorgeous."

"Not the only gorgeous thing here, though." Orlando took Viggo's hand drew the older man towards him.

"Flatterer." Viggo moved behind Orlando, wrapping his arms around the younger man, who settled back into his embrace. He leaned his head against Orlando's, feeling the silken strands of the blonde wig on his cheek. Closing his eyes, he drew a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Orlando's skin, undiluted by the fresh air around them. The sound of the crew at work faded away to become background static. Nothing existed but the sunrise, the gentle wind, and the man in his arms.

This was it, he knew it. This was love. A pure, unadulterated feeling of joy suffused his being - joy whose origin was the lithe, beautiful young man that he held in his arms. His embrace tightened around Orlando as thoughts and images of a future that he hoped to experience with Orlando flashed through his mind. Before that future could be realized, he knew that there was one thing that he had to do; one thing that he had to say to his friend, his lover.

Opening his eyes to look at the glory of the sunrise that filled Orlando's own vision, Viggo brought his mouth to the shell of Orlando's elven tipped ear. Opening his mouth, he said the words that had hovered on the edge of his consciousness since he had met Orlando; words that had crystallized in his dreams to become real and true - a representation of all that he felt for the younger man. Words meant as an admission, as a gift, as admiration and desire.

"I love you."

Orlando turned to face Viggo, a smile that matched the sun for brilliance on his face. He took Viggo's face in both of his hands, and Viggo felt the rough calluses against the skin of his face. The deeper brown of Orlando's gaze was now masked by blue, but no less warm than it ever had been. He held Viggo's eye as he softly stroked his hands over Viggo's skin.

"Viggo, I love you, too." The brilliant smile never faltered as Orlando leaned in and captured Viggo's lips in a sweet kiss, joy and rapture evident in the press of his lips against Viggo's, over and over again. "God, I love you so much."

Heedless of the activity around them, Viggo wrapped his arms around Orlando and held him close as they continued to kiss. And so, silhouetted against the natural glory of a New Zealand sunrise, the two men revealed their love and reveled in it - knowing nothing but the joy of each other.

THE END


End file.
